Once Forgotten
by MasterFrench
Summary: This story is about a forgotten tribe of dragons(suprise right?) that mysteriously disappeared. Now we tell the tale of one of these members as he has his adventure through Pyrrhia. Also,read bolded captions they explain a lot. Thanks for taking your time to read this for it means so much to me. Anyway, enjoy!
1. When You Wake Up And You Feel Horrible

**Hey everyone, MasterFrench here, and I wish to welcome you to a fanfic based off of the WoF series. As a disclaimer, I do not own this series, that goes to Tui T. Sutherland, and she owns the entire WoF. This fanfic is about a lost tribe of "dragons" that look similar to a Japanese or Chinese depiction of a Dragon. If you get curious or confused then look them up. But anyway, here it is!**

Chapter I

It was really, REALLY cold. And he was hungry. Then he realized that the room was not lit up. What could turn off the power? A solar flare possibly? Who knows. All he realized was that he was going to die if he didn't get out fast. He checked all his belongings but found that he couldn't even think straight for more than ten seconds. He must have hibernation sickness. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for but it must have been a while. He needed to get to the medical bay.

He waited for the door to open. Nothing. Of course the doors don't work, the power was out. He pried the door open with his claws. Not a soul was in the hallway. It was dark and silent. His Heartstone flickered and light poured from it. He shrieked from the blast of light that came out while clawing at his eyes. When he got used to the blinding light he stumbled further down the hall.

He managed to fall face first right at the place he was looking for. Again the doors wouldn't open, so he again pried them apart. He looked for what he needed. An adrenaline shot should right him to his former self. He looked in cabinets and on shelves but they were almost all empty. Of course there would be a bottle of something but he couldn't tell what they were. After searching he had ten bottles of different medicines all in a perfect line on the table. One of them might heal him but maybe none of them did. He knew it wasn't a powder so three choices were wrong. He thought it was clear so another five were out of the question. Two bottles sat in front of him.

He tried reading a while ago but he was affected so badly he couldn't read. He grabbed the bottle on the left took a syringe and... put it down. He needed to be careful. No quick decisions. He needed to think clearly. He picked up the bottle on the right. The syringe was hard to stick in but he managed it and pulled out about halfway. Was that enough? Was it too much? He stuck it in his left arm and roared. It worked well jarring his mind out of the fog that shrouded his mind. He felt alive.

He needed sustenance if he was to live. So he looked for the armory. The rations that the king gives to the army lasted forever. They have a shelf life of about twenty thousand years so that should do. He walked the familiar path there. And he was relieved to find that some words came back to him.

What happened here? He thought. What could cause the royal family to just up and leave? Maybe they left a hollow? He stopped and tried to activate his wristband but like everything in this stupid place, it was out of power. He continued to the armory and was surprised to find the doors open. In fact, one door had been ripped off and lay several feet away. He hoped whatever had done that was far away from here. He was astonished to find little signs of a fight. Almost all the weapons were still in their place. Scorch marks littered the walls. Only a dragon could do that.

He brandished his Ebony staff. The bone white tip seemed to gleam as if it was happy to be used again. Nothing. He was alarmed by nothing. He had the distinct feeling that this place was a graveyard for many of his kin. He also had the urge to hunt this dragon down and make it pay. But, he needed to live past this place first. And to do that, he needed food.

He wasn't surprised to see the rations untouched because they taste horrible. But, hey, food is food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he was there with maybe years and years worth of food for a single person. He forgot about the taste as he unwrapped one labeled "Freeze Dried Mangoes" and popped a few into his mouth. Another named "Vacuum Sealed Salted Cow" joined his platter. They were the worst tasting things he had had but at the same time it was delicious. He stuffed as many as possible into his satchel. With luck it would last him three months.

On the way out he stopped to grab a knife from the wall and buckled it to his satchel. The cold was starting to get to him. He headed for the main entrance. The doors had been frozen shut and ice creeped out from under the doors. He knew it was a waste to even try opening the door. He tried the side entrances one by one he realized that the doors were useless. Until one door did open to a cave made of ice. It had been carved in the ice by someone trying to get out. He knew this because the tunnel sharply sloped upward and it had stairs carved into it.

He climbed for nearly half an hour and came to the end of the tunnel and a body. It was slumped over and nearly fully blue. There was almost not enough room for both of them side by side in the tunnel but he knew he would throw up if he touched her. She clutched a small painting of a family in her claws. One of the members was undoubtedly her. She was younger in the picture. Maybe 500 to 700 turns old. He was angry. Very much so. She wasn't young but she certainly wasn't old. She didn't have to die like that. She could have lived so much longer and been loved at the same time. He took his staff and chipped at the ice. He wouldn't die like that and she needed to see a proper grave. Not this ice tomb. He will survive.

 **I hope you liked the story because it's not going anywhere anytime soon. Chapter two will be added soon. Within about a few hours of this chapter because I need to do revisions and other boring crap. The last thing I wish to mention is that I will take into account suggestions for the future of this story and other possible stories. Wether it would be ships, rap battles, character pasts/futures, etc. Well, it's been fun but I must go now... my people need me. This is MasterFrench signing off!**


	2. They Won't See it Coming

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two of this fanfic that I have been writing! This is MasterFrench and I hope you have enjoyed the last one. I apologize due to its lack of speech but the point is that he is kind of the last of his species and no one else is supposed to be alive. This chapter has a bit more dialogue but it still may be a bit under what some of you expect or wish. BTW you will find out his name in this chapter. The unnamed Dragon was intentional. Anyway... here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter II

He wasn't a mortician so he didn't know exactly what to do. But he did his best. He hoped it was enough to honor her seeing that she was only buried in snow. Also, where did the ice wastelands come from? Last time he checked it was only a winter wonderland of fir trees and snow. It wasn't that cold either. He must have been out for a long while if the world was this messed up. His wristband beeped. The sun had finally charged the stupid thing. He read the only unread message on it. It was from the queen. A hologram of her face flickered to life.

"My dear citizens. We are facing tough times right now and the end is nigh." Something began banging upon something else. " The creature can track us somehow and seems to be unkillable of that word even exists. But if you have received this than there is still hope. We have found that it cannot detect the thoughts of our minds if we are sent into a deep sleep. So under authority of me thirty of my subjects have been put into this dreamstate." A crunch could be heard and people began screaming. Her voice quickened. "A map of their co-ordinates has been added to this message. When they wake they must find each other and start anew. The two other queens have done similar things and have also included the co-ordinates for their dreamsleepers so that they may help to create diversity. As for my current subjects. We must stay strong and not go down without a fight. Try to kill this demon spawn and hope it can die. For we as a race are doomed to extinction if we don't." Something lunged at the queen and the message ended there.

A map of Pyrrhia showed up. Red dots popped up around the strongholds of the three queens. There was over a hundred in total. But an ominous button loomed at the bottom of the holographic map. "Update map" was in all caps. He pressed it and the map changed dramatically. One by one the dots winked themselves out of existence and the map moved and changed. The land surrounding Queen Anaklusmos' palace had broken off completely from the continent and drifted west into an island group. The continent had changed completely into what looked like a dragon. A strange coincidence that was not humorous at all. At the end of it only four red dots remained with his. In big letters "Estimated time since last update: 14,359 turns, 63 days, 21 hours, 10 minutes, and 36 seconds." flashed on the hologram.

14,000 years. That's how long he had been asleep for. He nearly sat and cried. There was a slim chance that his family and friends were alive. But there were only four dots and the odds were about one to one thousand for each dot. Odds were he didn't know any one of those dots. Some thing caught his eye though. One of the dots had moved from its starting location. Ever so slightly it had moved. But that ment that someone was already awake.

He closed the holographic messager and was startled to see three white dragons hovering about twenty meters away. They looked at each other for the longest of times.

"What are you?" One of them asked. This ticked him off. Dragons. The worst enemies of the state were right in front of him. But it spoke. Dragons don't speak. They never have and yet here they are. Speaking to him.

"I am the dragons' bane. I am the killer in the night. I am Skoúro Ílio." He also happened to be the last things these Icewings ever saw.

 **Again, I hope you liked it but that's your opinion and not mine. Anywho, that wraps up chapter two and I am taking suggestions but I may not put another one out for a week or so. Be mindful that I may not respond immediately to any suggestions and might not even put it into my story. I am sorry but sometimes you don't always get what you want. Likewise, I may put something else out altogether but I will finish this story if it is the death of me. This has been MasterFrench and I will see you in the next fanfic. Have a great day! Or night! Or dawn! Or whatever else I haven't mentioned! This is MasterFrench signing off!**


	3. Firestorm

**Hey there and welcome back to our wonderful fanfic! This is MasterFrench here and I think there may have been some confusion about his name. It is actually Greek for Dark sun. I tried making it ominous and stuff. Also, Anaklusmos is Greek as well. Finally I wish to make the Chinese dragon thing understandable. In Chinese/Japanese dragons carry a jewel or stone with them that they were born with and that is where their strength and magic comes from. Anyway, here is chapter three of our adventure.**

Chapter III

They didn't deserve any funerals. Especially if they were connected to the scorch marks on the wall. But he realized something. The dragon in the palace had to still be in there. But it wasn't. Maybe it was before the palace was plunged into ice but they seemed recent. He continued to fly south. His mind was churning like water that was boiling.

He needed to find the rest, no, the last of his species and somehow start anew. Any dragons who were unfortunate enough to encounter him died but then he encountered one different from the others. She was orange and her eyes were an unusual blue. Her scales seemed to steam in the air. Of course that really didn't seem like a problem until she attacked him. This was unusual because all the other dragons just wanted to talk. But now it was a challenge but when he touched her it hurt. It wasn't too bad but it still hurt. It also ment that he couldn't grapple with her for too long either. When she dug her claws in it burned, literally. His flesh burt and all the while she tried to talk him down.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy but I was told not to kill you. Clay said that you are probably scared and just killing because you didn't want to get hurt. Don't get me wrong here, I would love to kill you and all but I was ordered not to. So, are we going to stop, am I going to have to kill you, come on now! Give me something to work with here." He didn't like to admit it but he was losing. Each blow hurt him and he wasn't used to being burned without fire. He didn't want to but his entire species depended on him and him dying would give them less of a chance.

"Fine, I'll bugger out **(an Australian saying for I'm stopping)**. What do you want?" Skoúro said pulling away. But she continued after him and pinned his snout to the ground.

"I need you to follow me back to Jade Mountain." He was tempted to look at his map but he knew it didn't have the dragon names for the places.

"Where is that? If it is far I won't go." She smirked.

"At this point you don't have a choice. I know you have no chance at beating me." Oh how he wanted to kill her. But she had surprised him and he didn't use his Heartstone either.

"You caught me off guard. No one usually attacks first or have scales that burn. Speaking about that, can you move your claw off my snout?" His scales were getting almost unbearably hot and he could swear he smelled something burn.

"Not until you agree to go to Jade Mountain."

So that's why they flew in a southeastern direction. She kept looking at him and he didn't like it. He knew why but he didn't want to tell her his people's secret. But at this point he could do nothing about it. He was her prisoner.

"You don't have wings. So-"

"Yeah, yeah. How can I fly? I've done this song and dance before. It's the magic of our people. At birth we are born with something we call our "Heartstone". Just like a heart if it is damaged or destroyed then we lose our life. It also gives us the ability to wield magic. So, any more questions?" She seemed satisfied for the moment but he didn't want any more questions so he made small talk. "So, do dragons have names or what because I don't know yours." She seemed surprised but she gave her name.

"Peril, but I'm your captor so I'll be asking the questions here. So, um, where did you come from?" Her efforts at interrogation were laughable but he played along.

"Well, I come from the lower parts eastern plains but they may not even exists anymore. So, what else?" She thought for a while. She was not good at the whole socializing thing. Probably because of her burning scales.

"Well, where were you going? And why kill dragons?"

"You don't understand. Dragons are the bane of our people. Your kind kill practically all of our people when I was sent into deep sleep and now only five of us remain. Whatever killed us has to breathe fire and only one creature can do that. Dragons." She was silent.

"I know what it's like to be the only one. For a while I was feared for no one could touch me without getting seriously burnt or very much dead. But then Clay came and freed me from that prison."

 **! WARNING! SPOILERS FROM** ** _ESCAPING PERIL_** **! READ ON AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

A mountain range began to appear in the distance. It looked like a war zone. An entire mountain had been destroyed and dragons swarmed the mountain's remains. It looked as if the entire mountain had exploded.

"Yeah, we're still cleaning up after Darkstalker escaped from his prison. It was kind of my fault." She looked away with a guilty expression. "Well, let's just get to Clay."

"This Clay fellow seems like he controls you. Are you sure you're free from your prison and had not just traded it for another?" Skoúro said slyly hoping that he could trick her into letting him go.

"No! Don't say that my Clay would never do that!" She was extremely defensive of Clay, whoever he was. He wasn't going to get her to betray him. Also, she said "my Clay" not just Clay. Either he thoroughly brainwashed her or she loved him to the point that she would do anything for him. Her loyalty would not break here. He wasn't going to get out of meeting Clay. They flew to the mountain next to the destroyed one and landed in a cave. Typical dragons living in a cave. Can they not build? Have they not discovered the true power of the sun?

"Peril! You're back and, oh you got it." A brown dragon limped into view. "Well. The vote was two to three so you're going to have to kill it."

 **That concludes chapter three of this fanfic and for the guest speaker who commented asking what Skoúro was... I explained how he looked similar to a Chinese/Japanese/Korean dragon in like chapter one in big bolded letters. Now I am trying to get an image uploaded but Amazon photos is not cooperating with me. BTW, you have a device so it's not like you can't look it up. If you have trouble just go to , click in "images", and search "Chinese Dragon". Not very hard. Anyway, give me another week to a week and four days to upload the next chapter because I have a family member getting married in two weeks. This makes it hard to set time aside to sit down and write. Sorry for the inconvenience. Finally, this has been MasterFrench and I hope to see you next time in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


	4. Out of the frying pan

**Salut! MasyerFrench here and welcome to chapter four of our fanfic. In this chapter... Well you are going to find out soon enough. So, let's not keep you waiting! Enjoy**.

Chapter IV

She turned towards Skoúro but didn't attack. They both looked at him expecting something. He didn't attack either because that would spell his death.

"What? Peril was the one who captured me and she doesn't even get a tiny say in wether I live or die? Well that's not nice. She does all the hard work and you do the easy stuff." Skoúro tried to see if he could start something but the mud-colored dragon saw what he was doing.

"Look, you can try to stop it but for some reason Peril listens to me and not you. Maybe it's because you killed countless dragons or maybe I'm just a good friend."

"Or it could be that she naturally desires a leader telling her what to do. Because that's all she has said about you. Clay told me this and asked me to do that so I'll do it. Peril, stop for moment and ask yourself if any of your thoughts were really yours."

"ENOUGH!" Clay bellowed scaring both Skoúro and Peril. " He took a deep breath and continued at a lower tone. "You know I was one of the dragons who voted for you to live and now I'm beginning to rethink that choice. I think of myself as a big brother or a protector to anyone who needs it but you are the first dragon I met that truly made me feel that you were not worth saving. Or should we even call you a dragon?" He never hit Skoúro but his words felt like they did. This dragon was probably the only one who could have helped him but now he had blown his chance at survival. Clay sighed. "Peril, your the only one who can do it so please just kill him." He looked hurt and disappointed. One thing that surprised him though was Peril placing her hand on Clay's shoulder. She touched him. He was somehow immune to her deadly firescales.

A small, golden dragon ran into the cave and practically tackled Clay but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Clay, what's wrong? You've never shouted like that before." She tried cheering him up but muttered something and limped down the cave. "What did you say? He has never been this upset before." She seemed to see right through him as she pierced his eyes and looked into his soul. Skoúro tried to keep his calm but it was nearly impossible. Not only was this dragon different in her appearance but also her need to protect Clay.

"Look it's cute that you care but honestly I don't so don't drag me into this. Because there is one thing I learned from my life is that it hurts to care. So I would do yourself a favor and stop carrying now." He hoped that hit home hard because this dragon was creepy. It only made her more mad than she was previously. She opened her mouth to speak but someone else cut her off.

"Look I don't know what you intend to do with him but, fruom one princess to another, I need him to save my species so if you don't mind I wish to take him." He couldn't believe it. Standing next to him is the last heir to the eastern palace. "You. You've done enough so don't even speak. I'm not even doing this for you." He knew he has done all he could do. His fate was not even in his own hands anymore.

"It's not my choice but all of the dragonets. So we need to vote upon that. Right this way." The golden dragon led Peril, Princess Fotiá, and Skoúro through a cave system. Caves lined the walls and each had it's own label. Eventually they passed a cave labeled "Library" and another sign under that one read "Temporary Under Renovations". They went into another cave labeled "Teacher's Lounge". Three dragons started back one another looked in his general direction but had some leaf over his eyes.

"What is it doing here?"The blue one said. "It should die with the rest of its kind." Fotiá looked rather displeased but did not show it in her voice.

"I know you would love to kill him and believe me I do too but he is the last of our kind and we need him to help. Well, procreate." The Black dragon with the leaf over his eyes looked startled.

"Who's there?" He asked in a shaky voice. The other black dragon whispered something to him and he stopped talking.

"I've come here to bargain for his life. So, what would it take to gain his life back?" The dragons looked, well most of them, at her and the small one said: "We'll wait for Clay. So make yourself comfortable." Peril left presumably to fetch Clay. An hour passed.

Clay walked in the room seeming happy. He was pretty mad when he left so that didn't seem right. They sat in a circle and talked for a while. Peril sat one in a corner and the black dragon that wasn't blind came over and spoke.

"I have seen you before." And then out of the blue. "Have you killed any black dragons?" It was so upfront that Skoúro was almost lost for words. He tried thinking back but did not remember any recent black dragons.

"No, not recently. About 14,000 turns have passed since the last dragons that I have killed so I don't really remember much."

"He will kill again!" She yelled. "He's going to kill us all!" She scrambled over to the group of startled dragons and hid under the table.

"What did you say to her?!" Fotiá yelled whilst running at to Skoúro and pinning him to the ground. Air was hard to get while her claws were around his neck.

"Nothing." He choked out. "She asked if I had killed any black dragons and I said not recently." Fotiá grumbled. She let go of Skoúro's neck and approached the table.

"Explain yourself!" She yelled at a tail that stuck out. The tail stiffened and a weak voice responded.

"I had a vision. In it he killed a young and handsome Nightwing. he threw his weapon down and then he said 'That's it, I'm done. That's the last of them.' And he had that cut that Peril gave him above his left eye when they fought. He's going to at leasy kill all of the Nightwings."

 **Oh, suspense. I like it! That just makes it a guessing game for you guys and makes me feel all powerful at the same time. But, I have a wedding to attend so I'm not going to upload for another week or so. I was actually surprised to get this chapter done early so I said: "Hey. Why not release it now and not upload for while afterwards? I will still get the same amount done so it doesn't matter anyway." So, that means that the next chapter has more room for suggestions. So, if you want to maybe help me and contribute to the story, then just leave a comment. Anyway... this has been MasterFrench and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Have a great (insert current time here)!**


	5. Wounded Hearts

**Finally, the wedding is over with and no. It was not mine. For privacy reasons I can't say who but let's just say that it was an old friend. This is MasterFrench and I am back and better than ever! No more preparing for a wedding and other stuff so my rate of my production should increase. Other stories and theories will be released soon afterwards. So look out world here I come! Not in that way. Get your mind out of the gutter. Finally, what some of you have been waiting for: Chapter Five**!

Chapter V

"I thought we settled this, Fatespeaker. Even if you do have visions they are often highly inaccurate. We learned that with the comet." The blind dragon said approaching the table.

"It could come back!" She screeched. Skoúro was obviously missing something but maybe they were talking about Sidgaurd's Comet which was the first comet discovered by the famous astronomer Sidguard. The comet passed by about once every one thousand five hundred turns. It was due to pass about a turn or two ago.

"If it really bothers you then I'll just go with them to keep him in check." Peril said walking to Skoúro. Clay seemed hurt.

"But, Peril, you just got back and we-" He looked longingly into her eyes.

"He physically can't hurt me every much since metal melts against my scales and I can defend myself. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine." Practically everyone except the blind dragon, Skoúro, Fotiá, and the dragon that kept changing colors noticed what they truly ment. That's why Clay was happy when he entered the room and it explains why they were gone a while too.

"We'll sort the final details out when you fetch at least two of the three missing dragons. I hope they won't have a problem with it." The Seawing said trying not to stare at the couple. "One princess to another. I hope you can save your people." Fotiá and the Seawing exchanged a nod. And then they set off for what was once the Eastern Plains.

After flying through the mountain range they came across the River Bohan or whatever the dragons called it now. Peril went off to hunt leaving Skoúro and Fotiá alone. They sat there for a long while not speaking. Skoúro opened his mouth to speak but fotiá cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to apologize or explain yourself but you don't need to. I have gotten over you and you're not winning me back." She said with undying cruelty. "I fell in love with that person I met under that Willow Tree and not you."

"Fotiá, I am the person you met nearly sixteen thousand turns ago but I'm just older. I understand that you are mad but let's just put the past behind look to the future."

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to lover-boy me into getting back with you. I am through with you." She waded into the River and began washing herself with a cloth.

"But what if I'm the only guy left? What then?"

"Then I will die without hatchlings." She raised her leg to clean her underside. "Can you give a girl some privacy here?" She asked. Skoúro turned around.

"You know, there was once a time where you wouldn't have minded." She scoffed.

"And there was also a time where I thought you had a heart. But that was because I didn't know you, murderer." She splashed water onto his back on accident but it wasn't what made him shiver.

"It's not murder if it's legal. Besides, it's the only thing I know how to do. Growing up without civilization and then being taken from kill or be killed and put in society like that. You try doing it without parents to teach you morals. Mine died almost as soon as I could walk."

"Yes I know the story where you overcome all obstacles and go against all odds. It's an old sob story. Let's just get to the point. I don't love you, I love that person who didn't bail on me."

"I was being targeted by assassins. I had to go into hiding or I would have died. You wouldn't have even seen me again." She waded back to shore.

"But you could have left a note or a hollow." She walked back to the fire and gave him a look that said "drop it". Again they sat in silence. Peril finally returned after another thirty minutes of fire burning. She carried a half-burnt deer and a miserable looking hare in her mouth.

"You guys want some?" She said spitting them onto the ground.

"No. We don't eat as often as you do." Fotiá said. She rolled over and announced that she was retiring. Skoúro curled up in his own makeshift nest and sleep took him. Tomorrow was another day...

 **I apologize since this chapter is less action than normal but contained a considerable amount of backstory that may clear up some things for the two characters. Also, as a bit of evilness, someone will die! I have foreseen it! Although it might not be who you would expect. Finally, I should release another chapter sooner than usual because the wedding madness is over with. This has been MasterFrench and I hope to see you I. The next chapter. Goodbye**


	6. (Hashtag)morebackstory

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter six of this fanfic. I am currently working on another fanfic but it is in a distant future in which I may or may not post. But wait! I almost forgot! This is MasterFrench here! And yes, I sincerely almost forgot to introduce myself when I was writing this. But you guys know me by now, right? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter VI

They flew through the mountains for a week of mostly uneventful things. But when they finally got over the mountains they came upon a small town in the desert that had taken hold of the landscape. They all felt best to avoid the town but someone must have spotted them for a few guards stopped them. One was a heavy set, brown Mudwing that looked similar to Clay. The other one was a reddish colored Skywing with green eyes that seemed slightly too big for her face and looked alien. Both were clad in light armor and carried spears that were either poorly crafted or were crafted with the intent for show and not war.

They were clearly afraid of Peril and stayed clear from her. On the other claw, they were extremely interested in Skoúro and Fotiá. They flew closer towards Skoúro and he decided that he was not going to be something passed around and marveled at during show-and-tell.

"Get a little bit closer and I can show you how dangerous I really am." The guards immediately angled their wings back so they couldn't get closer. That's what Skoúro liked. Dragons should fear him. Even if Peril did try to protect them she couldn't touch them for she could kill them. But he thought that it would be better not to attack. They turned to Peril.

"Look, I'm sure that you're not so bad but dragons won't like it if you show up. So for your safety and the villagers' safety we were told to ask you to leave." The Mudwing growled taking a sideways glance at Skoúro. Peril was slightly upset by this.

"Well, we're only passing through so you don't need to worry. Good day to you." Peril gave them a look and they shifted themselves at bit in the air.

"Well, that's what you were doing last time, right?" The Skywing spoke. "And you happened to set the town square on fireside I do remember correctly. I was even injured in the blast." Skoúro didn't exactly know what Peril had done but he got the just of it. She caused an explosion and now people don't like her. Simple?

"It was an accident, I swear! The cactus was thrown and it hit me and, well..." Peril's voice died off as she hung her head. This dragon was very unsure of herself if it was apparent before. The guards looked at each other.

"Well, it isn't our decision. It was the dragons that decided to not let you in. But, if you need supplies then you could give us the money and we could buy it for you." The Mudwing said looking at his partner.

"I think that would be okay since you never actually step into town. Of course that is if you have gold or tradable items. Although, due to your condition I don't think you do." The Skywing gave an expectant look at Skoúro and Fotiá. Skoùro looked expectantly at Fotiá. She sighed and began fishing around in her shoulder bag. From it she pulled out a small pouch that contained her money. She reached in way further than physics should have allowed and produced a handful of Eastern Gold Cronies.

"It's seventy-nine percent gold. In they way of provisions and medical supplies, how much could this buy?" She handed the money over to the Skywing who looked upon her in shock. Skoúro don't understand. That wasn't too much money although it was a lot.

"Seventy-nine percent? That is really fine quality of gold. Most of our gold is about sixty percent, tops. It should get you very decent supplies if not the best. How did you obtain this amount and quality of gold?" Both dragons looked almost greedily at her.

"I am the princess of the Eastern Plains. I have access to a portion of the royal treasury. Please, hurry along and get the supplies. I fact, if you're fast enough you can split the change between you two." They took a quick look at each other and hurried off to the village leaving the three acquaintances together. Peril ended the silence fast.

"So, how long is it until you guys fly over the ocean? I ave other matters to attend to after I am done escorting you two."

"You want to get back to Clay. Except this time you both are closer than you were before." Skoúro felt a bit bad after finally somewhat understanding her. She longed for a friend and even a mate but at the same time couldn't touch anyone without killing them which. probably deterred most. But this Clay guy, she could touch him and be with him. It was a wonder that they hadn't been together in the past.

"We didn't do anything when I found him. We just talked about stuff and I finally asked him." A smile creeped across her face. "And he loved me too." They landed on a small plateau that was nearby. It gave a nice view of the city. Before he knew Peril had curled up and began to drift into dreams. She whispered something about a possibility as she just fell asleep.

 **Before you yell at me. Yes, I am a supporter of Clay X Peril. So it might have been a bit late but I just want to get it out now.**

 **Tsunami X Riptide Support very much**

 **Sunny X Starflight Hate with pure malice**

 **Glory X Deathbringer Absolutely, yes**

 **Starlight X Fatespeaker I guess**

 **Moon X Quibl Maybe?**

 **Moon X Winter. Yeah. Not as much as some people though**

 **Turtle X Kinkajou I think that they would make an adorable couple**

 **Morrowseer X Blister Only if they both were REALLY drunk**

 **Peril X Turtle aka "cooked sushi" No. Just no.**

 **Quibl X Sunny Neutral**

 **Quibl X Kinkajou. Meh**

 **And that's pretty much it. So I'm sure many of you are mad but who cares? Practically everyone cares about the Winterwatcher V.S. Quiblwatcher ship battle but that's not the point. The point isn't that I don't care about your opinions, it's that we're all human and we all make mistakes. Like me, this was supposed to be posted two days ago but I guess .net just didn't like it. So anyway... This has been... well... you know, me. You guys know me by now right?**


	7. A Dance With Death

**Have you ever heard of the phrase "The calm before the storm"? Well, it's exactly as it sounds. There is a calm and then the storm. It's also a literary technique to entice readers, almost teasing them with the promise of action. It's fun as the writer but the audience... I apologize. I've been a complete and total (insert random profanity here), but now, I will give you what you came for... after I set the scene of course**.

Chapter VII

"The Diamond Spray Delta. It is sort of beautiful. But why are we here." Peril scouted out the skies but she knew that there was nothing there. They descended towards the delta but Skoúro saw nothing. No beautiful palace welcoming him...home. He almost forgot. He had lived in the winter palace for so long that he almost forgot about his life before. He almost longed for the over-decorated halls and the crowded squares.

"The palace is here. I got out by swimming through a lake in a cave. We have to swim there. It's the only way." Fotiá proclaimed landing next to the river. "If you hold on to my tail then I'm sure we could make it."

"Is there another way?" Peril asked whilst giving the water a sideways glance. "It feels really weird when I have to go in water. Are you sure we can't dig to it?"

"You're not afraid of the water are you? Trust me, it's less than a thirty second swim. You will be fine." Fotiá gingerly laid her talons on her shoulder and promptly removed them before any burns could occur. Peril took on last look at the water and dove in. Fotiá and Skoúro jumped in and Fotiá took the lead. Skoúro found that Peril's touch didn't burn as much when she held on to his tail.

She wasn't lying because about a half minute later all three of them popped their heads out of an underground lake in a cave system. It was nearly impossible to see anything unless Peril lit up their path with breaths of unusually hot fire. No one spoke and they followed Fotiá through the caves and eventually came upon a huge cavern. It was big enough to not only house the palace, but also the lake that used to sit beside it. Skoúro couldn't help but to look. The Willow still stood but it was long dead. It was rotten to the core and it was a miracle that it still even stood.

"Yeah, the Willow died maybe a thousand turns ago. It experiences abnormally slow decay due to the lack of practically everything needed for decomposition. I loved that tree even after..." Fotiá never finished for she seemed to forget about the statement completely. They moved silently to the palace gate. The doors were already open probably when Fotiá left. Skoúro brought up his map and examined the layout of the palace and two red dots. They entered the Main Commons and Skoúro looked around at the previously packed center which was now a ghost town. It creeped him out.

"So who are we going to wake first? I'm up for the one in the seventh tower because it's closer." Not a word was spoken but Fotiá led them towards the tower's staircase. They ascended quickly but at the top even Peril was breathing heavily. The map suddenly went static and reappeared with a big message written on the screen. Update Map?

"What the hell?" Skoúro pressed the button and was horrified when the dot that was ever so close had disappeared. "Oh no." Skoúro leaped ahead and threw open the door. A black mass was hunched over... a body. It turned it's head and dropped its victim's broken neck. It turned adjusting its wings as it did so. Most of the black dragon's upper face was concealed in a cloud of darkness. To red lights glowed from behind the black cloud where its eyes were supposed to be. It was battle scared up and down its sides and somehow possessed a sense of dark beauty. Silver scales dotted throughout its body giving it an unnatural sense of looking at a starry night sky.

"You're awake." Its voice was unnaturally deep and seemed to possess a slightly deeper, yet much softer, second tone. "How interesting." The group was paralyzed with fear as it slithered closer to them. Fotiá reached within her shoulder bag. "Don't even try using a knife. It won't work against a fifteen thousand year old set of scales." Fotiá was startled when he said this for she produced a knife from her bag. It could read minds. "Not 'read them' but more like skimming through active thoughts but it doesn't really matter. I still know what you think of and whoooo-e. You are just a bunch of rotten apples. We have a murder, a liar with a silver tongue, and a genocidal maniac. Well, at least I'm not alone." Peril stiffened at this. He grinned obviously enjoying himself. "Don't like the truth? I don't have to kill you to lift the curse so if you want you can run off to Clay and it wouldn't matter at all." He laughed. "But who am I kidding? He told you to escort them to them border of the Western sea so you aren't going anywhere. Let's end this." He lunged forward and pinned Skoúro. His face pressed up against Skoúro's. "You seem like the most dangerous so let me kill you and I'll make it a swift one."

Fotiá screamed and stabbed him in his shoulder. The blade didn't even pierce his skin. It just bent and crushed in upon itself. The black dragon twisted his neck to look at her. She began a bout of nervous laughter and backed away.

"Really?" He gave chase to her leaving Skoúro there. Peril had seemingly disappeared for she didn't help him up. He grabbed his staff from its sheath on his back and made his way down the staircase. Save for the sounds of the dragon pursuing Fotiá, it was quite. He rushed down and came upon a form at the bottom. At first he thought that it was another dead body but it was only a fiery companion who was... cowering in fear? Crying? Why wasn't she helping?

"Peril, I don't know what you're doing but please, help us." She sat in thought.

"He knows. He knows everything."

"You're not yourself. What's wrong?"

"I was used, when I was younger, by a queen for... sport. There was a war back then. I was raised to kill people in the prison arena as the Queen's Champion. I didn't exactly want to but I didn't realize what power I wielded. She had tricked me into killing for her entertainment. But Clay rescued me from that prison and I am still judged as the murderous dragon I am." She sobbed in her moment of self-petty. "I just want Clay. He's all I would ever want." As how sad the story was, she needed to set it aside. Could she do that though?

"I don't know if I can win this fight without you. Can you come with me to kill this abomination?" She stopped crying but didn't move. "Fine, be that way." He left her to her thoughts at the bottom of the staircase and pursued the dark dragon on his chase to kill Fotiá. He thought he was following them when Fotiá charged around the corner he was face to face with the dark dragon. He did the only thing he could and pushed the butt of the staff into the ground and point the other end at his opponent. The dragon quickly dodged left but got a nasty gash on his right side. The dragon took a moment to gaze at his wound in shock.

"Well, this was unexpected. You win this battle, but the war has yet to be won." With that he flew up and out of the palace. Through the ceiling. Phasing through walls? Well that explains the scorch marks in the Winter Palace but no exit or entry way. He could surprise them at any moment and they would be nearly helpless.

"What do we do now?" Fotiá huffed and puffed.

"Now we wake the other one. He or she may be useful in the upcoming fight."

 **End scene. So... when will the dark one return? I know but first let me apologize. I took way too long deciding how this guy would look and what his personality would be. Originally, he was to be made purely of smoke but that idea was scrapped when I realized that they couldn't have physical combat. Also, I drew what he would look like so I could better translate what he looked like. Yes, he looks menacing. P.S. You guys remember when I said someone would die? The nameless lady who dies is this person. So there probably won't be any surprise deaths. Key word: probably. And as a famous singer once said... "Good bye, everybody. I've got to go." (Lol, I don't own** ** _Bohemain Rhapsody_** **by** ** _Queen_** **. [Please don't sue.])**


	8. I'm Not Insane

**Another thing, the eye of the storm, is another literary technique to allow time in between moments of action. The eye of the storm is often the calmest point in a storm and a story. But it doesn't last for long. Enjoy this next chapter of calmness. From yours truly.**

Chapter VIII

"Come on, bud, we need you awake." He moaned in his half asleep state. "You have been asleep for a long while, so it's going to take a bit to wake up." Skoúro anxiously said nudging the sleeping form to its feet.

"Adrenaline." He said. "Need to be shot... adrenaline." He stumbled forward a fell. Skoúro caught him just in time.

"Yeah, are you sure fifteen ml's are enough? He seems to still be affected by hibernation sickness."

"Just give him time, and don't inject more into him. Just because you could handle an overdose doesn't mean he can." Her speech paused. "I'm going to find Peril and give her a piece of my mind." Fotiá left them with that. A silence fell upon the two dragons.

"So, do you want me to tell you what has happened or would you rather wait till later?" He didn't speak but did nod his head. So, Skoúro took the time to tell the tale as of his memory. And the other one listened intently and occasionally asked a question. At the end he stood on his feet and smiled. Something was off about his smile though. skoúro couldn't pin point what it was though.

"Thank you for informing me of the current situation Mr, um, I don't think you told me your name." He gave an expectant look.

"Oh, that was my bad. I am Skoúro."

"Palírroia, at your service. Master in the art of all things magic and I do wish to help you by lending my talent to you." He even formally bowed to make his help very formal indeed. But, something seemed off with this dragon. Skoúro didn't know what though. "Now, let's get acquainted with the others, shall we?"

"So, a master of magic, huh. What spells can you preform?" Fotiá spent nearly an hour talking to him about magic and the mage answered all of her questions with extreme patience. Skoúro felt like a third wheel sitting by the fire with Peril who was not talking.

"So, he probably will come at nightfall, but what should we do until then?" Palírroia asked after he finished his conversation with Fotiá.

"What ever we want really, I mean, this could be our last night alive. We should do what ever we want so we could say that we had some fun." Fotiá answered. Skoúro flashed an evil grin.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." He said and began to sing and Fotiá turned a bit more silver.

"Ooohhhh, there once was a fair young maiden who lived down by the sea.

But she loved a nice young laddie who was ugly as could be.

She caught the looks of men, every single day.

But when they asked for hand in marriage this is is what she'd say!

Oh yiddle diddle fiddle doughty die, yiddle doughty day.

Oh yiddle fiddle middle doughty lie, just go away!"

Fotiá lasted only to the third verse but he still sang the song until the last verse came upon him.

Oh, one day there will be, a day to end them all.

The world will end in fire, and that day it will fall.

But the people will not care, for they don't wish to pay.

They'll go down singing and laughing, and this is what they'll say,

Oh yiddle diddle fiddle doughty die, yiddle doughty day.

Oh yiddle fiddle middle doughty lie, middle doughty, hey, hey!

The last two words were supposed to be almost screamed by the end of the song but Skoúro ended with a whisper. Peril seemed happier after he sang the song but Palírroia had no expression change, whatsoever. He looked almost sad.

"Follow me, Skoúro. I want to show you something." They left Peril with the fire and he led Skoúro back to his chambers. He grabbed a deck of cards and laid them face down on the table. "This was mother's deck of tarot cards. They aren't your average run-of-the-mill tarot cards, they are enchanted to truely match the person being read. So, wave your claws over the deck until a card chooses you." Skoúro wasn't superstitious but maybe Palírroia could guide him through life. He only got halfway over the deck when a car flew from the row of cards and stuck to his palm. "Don't look at it but place it on your left. This card represents your past. Do it again." Skoúro waved his claws over the deck several times but none of the cards magically attracted to his palm.

"This is stupid. I'm just..." Skoúro was interrupted by a card sticking to his palm.

"Believe in the cards. They are trying very hard to read you. Again don't look at the card but put it to the right of the other one. This is the presence. Now, one last time for your future." He waved his claws over the cards once...twice...thrice. And a card stuck to his palm. Skoúro had three cards in front of him. Each card represented a different tense. He flipped the past over. One of his kind had fashioned a noose and was hanging from it. At the bottom of the card three words were scribbled on it. "The Hanged One" was in big letters.

"This card means that you have let go of something, made some sort of sacrifice, or experienced some sort of martyrdom." Skoúri thought about his early life. Palírroia didn't know about that. How could he set the deck that way without knowing? The present was flipped over next. A jester was draw in exquisite detail a long with "The Fool" written at the bottom. He was about to flip the table and burn the cards when Palírroia called out to him. "It's not what you think it means. It means, like, a, um, new beginning or a clean slate to write upon. The Fool is the most powerful card in the deck not because it has power but because of what it can become. Which is anything. If you want, you don't half to flip over the future." It was tempting. But Skoúro knew what he had to say.

"No, if I am a fool then I can become anything I want. Seeing that card sets my future and I want it to be whatever I want. I want to find it on my own."

"Wise words, Skoúro. But still, do you truly not want to see it?"

"No." He gathered his cards and shuffled them.

"Good." Silence passed between the two.

"Well, while we're here I want to ask you if you're... different form others. You act differently and certainly speak differently and also, I haven't seen you smile expect once when it seemed, well, fake." Palírroia thought for a moment.

"Technically, I'm insane. But I think that I'm more of mentally handicapped then insane. You, see... I wasn't born with some of my emotions. Fear, envy, and, the saddest of all, happiness. Al Pastures Syndrome is what it's called. Extremely rare. Non-curable. But, I-"

A BOOM echoed through the hallway.

"He's here." They said in unison.

 **I made that song up. 100% my idea so don't get any ideas. Anyway, I wish to address the Elephant in the room. We are approaching the last chapters, but, the end of one story often brings on four more stories to tell and different adventures to experiment with. Skoúro may not return but he is forever in our thoughts. I wish you all farewell on this fine day. Goodbye**.


	9. A Long Way Gone

***sigh* This song and dance again... you guys know me so let's just drop it here and get to the real reason as to why we are here. Story time!**

Chapter IX

They rushed lut the doorway and Palírroia stopped just long enough to grab an old, ebony staff that leaned on the wall next to the doorway. It, unlike Skoúro's which had a blade, seemed to have grown roots around a jewel. And not just any jewel, it was his Heartstone. He did something that surprised Skoúro and shared his thoughts with him.

 _Find Fotiá and I'll grab Peril. Remember, this dragon is dangerous and shouldn't be fought alone. Keep quiet so it will be harder for him to pinpoint our positions. Meet up at the fire. Also, he can see you so he might play with you like a cat would to a mouse. Best of luck... my friend._ He couldn't share thoughts with him because Skoúro was not good with magic and was not a mage either. But, he knew that Palírroia knew that he was grateful for the advice. He wished upon his lucky stars that they would she each other again and descended down the staircase.

The halls were dark but he didn't dare to pull out his Heartstone and cast one of the only spells he could cast to light his way. If his memory was correct then the kitchen was down the hall, a left, twenty intersections straight, and another left. The whole way he had his staff brandished, ready to defend at a moment's notice. He kept hearing noises but he didn't stop to find out what they were. She wasn't in the kitchen but the dinning hall which was just in the next room enjoying her favorite dish.

"What, you don't think that I was annoyed enough by that horrible bar song? Maybe this time I won't refrain from from seriously injuring you." She gave him a cold stare as he entered.

"Now is not the time. He's here." She nearly spilled her soup scrambling to get out the door. "Wait! We'll be easy targets if we go alone." He rushed after her but he was a male and males were bigger, and thus slower, than females. So he was always behind her as she rushed to the fire. Something was definitely following them. He could hear it knock over things as it rushed down after him.

 _Oh no, he is right behind us. So I probably shouldn't look back._ Skoúri did so anyway and nearly frightened himself. The dark dragon looked like he was just meters behind him. And he looked bigger and angrier than before. The gash had disappeared entirely without a trace of its existence.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going which made him collide into Peril. He began to become uncomfortably hot but pulled away before sustaining any burns. But he wasn't fast enough for SOMEONE grabbed his tail and began dragging him towards the darkened hall. He whipped around and struck blindly with his staff. Unlike last time, the staff bounced harmlessly off his scales. It was only because of Peril that he survived because she was close enough to help. She grabbed his claws and ripped them off of his tail and with her fiery scales it burned him. Fotiá, who had somehow gotten a hold of a proper spear, and Palírroia rushed forward to help. Fotiá jabbed at the dragon's face while Peril tried to tackle him, in the meantime, Palírroia helped Skoúro up.

"He seems to be impervious to all magic because I have muttered nearly twenty curses upon him to no avail. I am no use in this fight until I figure out a spell that can affect him. So go get him, Tiger." He shoved him towards the ensuing fight and was forced to dive under the rearing dragon's feet. No one had gotten anywhere as of gaining an upper hand but Peril was not doing so hot **(lol, didn't mean it as a joke)**. She was already sweating and had several injuries. Skoúro guessed that she wasn't used to enemies fighting back and willed her to retreat. She didn't for whatever reason. The dragon was immune to their blades' harmful intentions and continued to press on his attack.

Minutes of fighting passed and they were slowly losing by the sheer strength and endurance of the dragon. At first, Skoúro thought that Palírroia was just kicking back but he realized that he was using magic to protect them. It was rather strange to say at the least. A claw from the dragon was redirected from him and if it connected, that blow would have incapacitated him. But they were going to lose this fight and their lives if the battle didn't turn around quickly.

With desperation came an idea. A crazy last-ditch sort of plan but why not? If it went wrong it would leave him without a weapon but he was tiring, they were. Palírroia was the worst off because magic eats away at your energy reserves and, if you're not careful, can even claim your life if you run out of energy. He looked about ready to go back to sleep for another fourteen thousand turn nap but he fought on with sheer willpower alone. Peril sustained another almost-fatal blow and Palírroia collapsed, hopefully knocked out and not...

"Peril! GET BACK! Palírroia passed out and he can't protect you anymore." She dodged backwards from a swipe and stayed back. Instead, she blasted his face with fire. He screeched and retreated back. His face began to heal the burns extremely fast. Now was the time for his plan. "Peril. Heat up my blade until it is red hot."

"No I can't without melting the blade. I'm too hot."

"This blade has been tempered to withstand the most force, retain its sharpness, and be resistant to high temperatures. Trust me, it will work."

"No it won't, Peril. You'll melt his blade causing him to be defenseless. You'll just be the cause of more death. What do you think Clay would say? He'll be very disappointed in you. Will he even want to be mates with you after you take another life? Use your head, Peril. Stop doing what others tell you and do something yourself." His wounds were nearly healed and he would be fighting them soon.

"Fine, I won't listen to others and follow myself." I think that this is the only way to stop you." She gripped the blade as firmly as she could. He growled and changed them. Fotiá tried vainly to stop him but he trampled her beneath his feet. The blade was glowing hot and Skoúro whirled it around just in time to meet the dragon's chest.

They both stared at the end of the staff in shock. Skoúro stared because he thought it wouldn't work. The dragon stared because he saw a staff in his chest. He than flopped to the floor. Skoúro stood over him wondering if he should end it now or let the creature die on its own.

"Well, aren't you going to say something hero-y?" He sputtered and coughed out what sounded like words. "You know,something that says 'I told you so' and is slightly ironic?"

"No. You were not in control of yourself. I had to do it." Killing was easy enough. Why was it so hard now? Several thousand turns as an assassin couldn't have gone away in fourteen thousand turns, could it? The dragon was trying to kill them just seconds ago. Why was it so sad?

"Please, my mate might have done this to me but I still want to see her. Please, make it swift." Skoúro abided. He held his staff, Ekdíkisi, afterwards. Revenge. The last thing his father crafted. After thousands of turns of use, he couldn't bare this staff again. He knew that he could never take a life again. He threw it to the ground.

"I can't do this anymore." He wasn't normally an emotional guy but that racked him very well. "That's it, I'm done. That's the last one." He began walking away and added. "Not another soul.

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **Not the last chapter. One more plus the epilogue, dedications, and sneak peak chapter. Those are rolled into one. But, I have loved this story. It has its ups and downs but we got through it... somehow. Even without more than one review. I don't mind criticism. It's just people who say things telling me to stop because I suck or that I should kill myself. I've had a fair share of internet hate before. I know how it goes. Wow, that turned dark. Anyway, come back to check out chapter 10 & 11 when they come out. MasterFrench signing off.**


	10. Last Goodbye

**This is the last chapter. This is the first story I have posted and I have finished it. I kind if want to continue it by making another enemy but I think Skoúro is done. It's a bit saddening because I have put so much of my time into it and it only has ten chapters minus the epilogue and the other stuff that should be posted in close proximity of this chapter. In other since, not a normal 3-5 day wait period. Let's sit down and read one last chapter**.

Chapter X

The Western Sea. A supposedly endless body of water that stretches all around the globe. Except for the archipelago that had broken off from the mainland, of course. The one they had to go to... because of him. They could have shared the mainland if he hadn't killed anyone. He could have been able to see Peril, who had become an unlikely friend. Wether he liked it or not, they had more in common than one would think. He snapped himself back to the present.

"... and I hope you find the last of your species. Take care, now." Starflight said and effectively ended his speech. Peril yawned. No one else was going to speak. Good, because after that boring, ten minute long speech, he just felt like sleeping. From the looks of others, he wasn't alone. The only one who didn't seem affected was Fatespeaker and the little dragon that kept turning colors that of the rainbow. She was mostly pink though.

"Thank you Starflight for that speech that you took time and effort into writing." Fotiá nudged Skoúro. "Ahem."

"Oh, yeah. Um, thanks. It probably took you a while to write." Skoúro hoped that would do. The Black dragon frowned.

"Actually, I can't write, I'm blind." Oops.

"Well, before things get awkward, I suppose we should leave now." Fotiá quickly added right about to lunge into the air.

"Wait!" Oh, no. Skoúro wasn't a guy for sappy goodbyes. But it was the colorful one that had spoken. "Can I talk to them before they go? I would love to meet them." Fotiá inwardly sighed. He could tell by the way her ears flopped.

"I'd be delighted to speak with you." Palírroia said making the dragon turn pink with yellow stripes and small green polka dots. Now they were stuck here until the dragon would shut up. Palírroia didn't seem to mind but the dragonet yammered a lot. Well, better him than Fotiá who was about to rip off her horns in frustration. Sometimes be just didn't understand her. Just last week she was apprehensive about going and now she couldn't wait to leave.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Wow, suddenly you care about me. Are **you** okay?" Her words stung like wasps.

"I always have and always will be."

"Ooohhhh. So romantic. You really didn't show it previously." Many dragons shot her looks. She had snapped into her loudmouth voice. Good job, Fotiá. Way to make us look weird.

"You're making a scene and people are starting to stare. Can we talk about it on the way to the island? It's going to be a long trip." He hoped she would shut up but she continued to rant.

"You know what. No. Maybe I want to make a scene. Have you ever thought about that? Or maybe you spend your time thinking about yourself. Face it, Skoúro. You're never winning me back." Skoúro left her to go socialize with other dragons before he left for good. Immediately, he thought about Peril but saw that she was conversing with Clay and another female Mudwing. Maybe a sister to Clay or perhaps his mother? Either way, they were related due to the fact tht they looked very similar. He was about to approach them when a voice stopped him.

"She'll warm up to you if you continue to pursue her. She likes you and she just needs to see that you have changed." Of all dragons, Skoúro was surprised to find that it was Starflight that had spoken. He acted as if he knew them both. How did he know?

"How do you know she will? You act as if you know our species and somehow understand. You know so little, Starflight. I thank you for trying to help but I know her. Besides, it's her that needs to change. I've already done so." A smile creeped across his face.

"Sometimes it's the blind who can see the solutions. And I never said that you should change, I said that you should show her that you've changed." He seemed to stare off in thought, if blind people can stare.

"Hey you. I've been looking for you. And...oh. Hi." Fatespeaker was clearly on edge but she tried to hide it. Horribly, but she tried nonetheless.

"Starflight, do you mind if I talk to Fatespeaker, alone?" Fatespeaker tensed up and even Starflight noticed it.

"I think that whatever you have to say to her, you can say to us." It was touching for him to say that.

"Fine, I understand. It's about your vision. It came true but there were things that were... different. I believe that you have power. Even if it's rare, you just might be able to see the future." Skoúro left them to themselves and approached Peril who had left the two Mudwings to talk. An akward silence fell over them.

"I take this as goodbye then. Well, after all we've been through, I can't say that I won't miss you. You might even be a... a friend. I don't have many of those. Consider yourself lucky." After all this time, he could on say one thing.

"I hope you and Clay have a happy life. I will always remember you as the one who actually won. Take care now." She smiled as he walked away.

"Skoúro! Time to go." Palírroiá said and then to the dragons:

"My fellow reptiles, I have not known you for long but I thank you for your hospitality in my species' darkest hour. May the sun always be at your back, the wind under your wings, and your dens warm with your return. Goodbye and good day to you!" He launched himself into the air and flew into the distance.

"Yeah, what he said." Fotiá said jumping after him. Before he went, he checked one last thing. Skoúro glanced in his bag. Wrapped in a cloth, a Willow Tree pod sat ready for planting. He smiled and took off after his friend and, hopefully, his future mate.

 **I will only say one thing upon the release of this last chapter:**

 **"I give you this to take with you:**

 **Nothing remains as it was. If you know this, you can begin again, with pure joy in the uprooting."**

 **― Judith Minty, Letters to My Daughters(I cited my sorce, please don't sue)**


	11. Bonus Features!

Epilogue

The book, _Anchient Tales Retold and the Story of the Second Comming,_ was closed and put softly back on the self. Four pairs of eyes stared at thier father as he did so.

"A deal is a deal. It's time for you to sleep now. Come on! Off you pop!" The father said ushering them towards their quarters.

"But father, I'm still not tired yet." Said one.

"Yeah, that story was a bit short." Another said.

"I won't read to you again if you keep up this atitude. Off to bed before I have to be the parent here. And you guys know that I don't like being the parent." The father once again tried to usher his children to bed.

"Was that story even real? Grandfather does have an active imagination." The first one spoke.

"Oooo. Can we go to the mainland?" The third one asked.

"No you can't. You're not full grown, you're not done training, and, regardless to those facts, we have a peace agreement not to go over there. I remember asking my father, your grandfather, the same question. Now off to sleep you go!" The dragonets climbed into their nests and faked sleep. After a while, Alga couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you guys still awake?" Three yeses came back to her ears. "Well, I want to go to this 'mainland' spoken of in the story. Do you guys want to come with me?"

"Wait, you can't be serious." Dante said. "You want us to go fly over an **ocean** that is fabled to take nearly half a day to fly over, without the knowledge of our departure given to our parents, to go to an island **full** of fire-breathing dragons, and depart at night of all times. NO THANK YOU! That's not for me."

"Well, someone needs to go to protect her. And I'm not going to let my sister die, so are you with me?" Frigate said to his brother and sisters.

"I don't care if I stay or go, I'm just going to follow you, Frigate." Uradice said whilst gathering belongings of his to take along.

"Really? You guys are the stupidest group of Dajarin that I have ever met. Not only that, but now I _have_ to go or look like a tattle to you guys." He fumed as the other three began packing as quiet as they could. "Fine! But if I tell you to do something then you have to do it no matter what. Out there isn't like home and you can seriously die out there and none of you are listening are you? Well, I guess I'll pack things to help us. No doubt that you guys are packing useless things."

Nearly an hour and one raid on the pantry later, the dragonets cast the flight spell with their Heartstones and left their home.

A sneak peek at:

A Thief's Beginings

Rating: T for language, violence, sugestive themes, and really bad jokes

Genera: Adventure/Action, Romance, Saving-the-world crap

Current set publish date: Let me know what you think about this sneak peek and then we'll talk.

Characters: As of now it contains Queen Glory, Starflight, Anemone, Pike, maybe Fatespeaker, mabey Clay, maybey Peril, maybe Tsunami, maybe Sunny, maybe Moon, maybe Ex-prince Winter

Chapters: greater than or equal to 20

protaganist(s) who carry point of view: Morningstar, Shadow

Prologue

Kinnira was picking fruit in the jungle just a moment ago and now she was on some foresaken mountainside. And to make things worse, the jungle was nowhere in sight. Just a mad Nightwing flailing around a really old spear and yelling horrible insults at her. He threw the spear at her and barely missed.

 _Yeah, I should definately make a quick getaway._ She turned tail and flew away from him as fast as possible. He persued her down the mountainside. She didn't want to use her venom. That was a last ditch defense.

 _But wait! A group of dragons! Maybe they can help stop the murdering lunatic._ They flew in a formation with each other. Maybe she had stumbled upon a batalion of dragons who had come to her aid.

"Help me! Please, before he gets me!" She cried as she threw herself at the lead dragon who happened to be a Nightwing. But then she had the feeling that someone was walking on her grave. She turned and saw the spear coming for her.

"Kinnira." It seemed to sing as it flew towards her "Kinnira. I've come to geeeeet you, Kinnira. To geeet you." It wizzed straight towards her heart. "To geeeet you."

Morningstar snapped awake. Fear gripped her body.

 _Another vision._ _This is getting out of hand._ She searched for the familiar touch of her mother and father's minds. They weren't there. How odd. She walked outside of their cave. Tonight two moons were close to full and the other was nearly a new moon. It was almost her hatching-day. Not that she was going to get amything but maybe. Who knows? She noticed a note under a rather large rock. Both of which were not there before. The note read:

 _Thief needed. High reward. Please come to the Hearth Fire inn in the town of Possibility as soon as possible._

 _Good, I need a job of some sort if we are to buy anything from the market. As an added bonus, it's in the town of Possibility. I could make that by midnight which is in an hour or two. The only problem are those dark rainclouds on the horizon. Might get caught in a storm..._ She grabbed what she owned in gold and her faborite cloak which, of course, was black. She only paused to write a message upon the cave wall to inform her parents of where she was going.

 _Just going to Possibility for a job offer. The pay seems good and we need the money. I'm not entirely sure how long I will be gone for. It might be a day or weeks. I love you and will miss you. -Morningstar_

She checked her spelling, because she was really bad at it, and flew straight for Possibility.

 **For Aurther,**

 **Who always loved dragons**

 **And all things Tui T. Sutherland.**


End file.
